The Vampires Way Out
by Beautiful Trinity
Summary: Plot: Of the year 2020 in Japan there have been some hard times. Recently there has been a discovery that would change the world. People thought people with powers weren’t real and were only in comic books, but they were wrong.


**My friend (Zarana Raven) and I wrote this story together (along with another friend). We are the "owners" of this story so please don't copy.**

**Title: The Vampire's Way Out**

**Plot: **Of the year 2020 in Japan there have been some hard times. Recently there has been a discovery that would change the world. People thought people with powers weren't real and were only in comic books, but they were wrong. Very few people posses special gifts, but people hated them. Was it because they were different or just because the people were jealous that they didn't have a gift? The special people's families would abandon them or rat them out to the SPD (Special Police Division). These people were trained to capture the special people- usually dead or alive. Usually the "special" people would form small groups or stay alone. They look like everyone else but are usually more "detailed". The most noticeable kind is the vampires-they would have long hair or pale skin. The special ones tried to keep a low profile and most had hardened personalities and were almost driven to the edge from regular humans trying to attack them or calling them names, but some of the special people managed to keep a happy and optimistic attitude, despite how they really feel inside. This story revolves around Two Best Friends who are "special people". A Vampire named Zara and a person named Trinity. They've been friends from early on and plan to stay friends forever. They meet new people such as Ryohei- a boy who was bitten by Zara and turned into a vampire as well. Together the 3 try to keep alive and well in the world this has become.

**Characters in the Story:**

Trinity, Zara, and Ryo

**Trinity's Description: **5'5, long pinkish red hair, Blue eyes

**Powers: **Inhuman Strength, Premonitions

**Nickname:**Tri

**Age:** 19

**Race: **Human

**NOTE: Written from Trinity's POV**

---------------------

**Ryohei's Description:** 5'7, long silver hair, green eyes

**Nickname:**Ryo

**Age:** 17

**Powers: **Telekinesis, Teleportation

**Race: **Vampire

---------------------

**Zara's Description**: Vampire, extremely Long Black Hair, White streak in hair, Electric Blue Eyes, 5'3

**Real Name: **Zarana

**Age:** 112 (appearance: 15)

**Powers: **control over all elements

**Race: **Vampire

* * *

START

* * *

Chapter 1

Being a special person wasn't easy. First you had to avoid showing any of your powers in public- that wasn't easy. I loved having powers. I chose to think normal humans just hated us because they were jealous of our abilities. I sighed as I walked to my best friend-Zara. "Hey!" I said happily. She acknowledged my presence and said "How are you Tri?" She always called me Tri. It reminded me of a Triangle, but that was okay with me. I smiled and replied "I'm good. How are you?" Zara shrugged and then said "I'm okay…" She never says she's good or great, but I guess that's just how she's programmed. From the corner of my eye I noticed a guy walking up to us. He looked about 5'7 and he had long silver hair with green eyes. I had never seen him before but it looked like him and Zara knew each other. "How are you Ryo?" I heard Zara ask him. He replied "Good." I was openly confused and asked Zara "Who is this?" She smirked and told me "He's the guy I bit last night." I should've known. I laughed sarcastically. I looked at Ryo and he had a blank expression. "Nice to meet you. I'm Trinity." I said and held out my hand. Zara told him to be nice and usually people will reply with a smile and shake your hand, but he just turned his back to us and made a pfft sound and Zara growled. I sighed and I had already figured out what Zara would do next.

Just as I had thought, she bit him. He looked a little surprised and jumped and then said "Owww. Teeth off!" After he sighed he said "So why am I here?" "Because you have to learn how to get along with other people that are magical now that you are a vampire, and fine-no more bites." I giggled then the rude Ryo said "What are you laughing at girl?" I glared at him and muttered "How rude…" I heard Zara whisper something like "I do want to taste again though." I saw him twitch and Zara smiling evilly. I interrupted their conversation and said in my happy voice "Hey Zaaaa~raaaa!" She looked at me and said "Huh?" I smiled and said "Did you hear about the fair?" She replied "No I didn't." I heard Ryo say "Pfft. Girls and fairs- I'll never get that." Annoyed, I said "Hey! Be Quiet!" I turned back to Zara and saw her hit Ryo upside the head. I then said "Anyways, Do you want to go?" "Sure." She said. I smiled happily then frowned after Ryo said "I don't, so leave me out of this." I smiled after Zara said "I don't care what you want Ryo, you are coming." "Can't you pick on someone else?" He asked. "No. You are coming with us."

After Zara bit someone and turned them into a vampire, she considered them her "children". She would take them home with her and feed them. I had a house of my own and a pet cat, but I would usually stay with Zara and my cat was usually over there since I didn't bother to take Kitt (my cat) home since I was there all the time. Anyways, she's probably had a lot of "children" before. Sometimes I would go to the store to get some groceries and come back and it turns out that she "had a child, but killed them". I guess she isn't a very caring mother. She could have a crazy temper if you ever annoyed her and if you ever got her really mad, she'd probably kill you, but I know she'd never hurt me.

I laughed happily and latched my arm onto Ryo's. "So let's go!" I said happily. He called us jerks and glared at us. I laughed at him and he sighed. "You are officially my new best guy friend!" I told him. Zara coughed and Ryo unlatched from me and hid behind Zara. "Save me. This girl's crazy!" He said. I glared at him and said Zara's name sadly. She then said "He's right you know Tri." She smiled lovingly at me. "You're crazy." Ryo coughed to get attention and said "You know…I am still here." I glared at him and pulled my gloves out of my purse then put them on. "Excuse me?"

Whenever I get mad I always pull out my gloves. Since I had inhuman strength they helped protect my hands. I would punch concrete or metal and I wouldn't bruise my hands as easily. And as a plus, I thought gloves were quite stylish. Speaking of my strength, it was incredibly handy. Here in Japan, there were a lot of gangs and mafias. I love the feeling when they are so much bigger than I am, but in the end they're the ones pleading for mercy. I hope that doesn't make me sound bad.

Zara smirked and said "Shhh Ryo. The grownups are talking." " Well- I am NOT crazy." I said, trying to make my point. Ryo had a blank expression. "Yes you are. That's why we love you." Zara told me with a smile. "I'm 17- I'm not a child." He said, also trying to make a point. "Well, we're the oldest here, so shut up." I said. Zara's new friend/"child" was getting on my nerves. "And I've been alive for 112 years Ryo, so to me, you are a child." Zara said to him. I repeated myself "I am NOT crazy!" Zara, maybe trying to cheer me up, said "It's a good characteristic." Ryo interrupted and said "I'm not a child!" It annoyed me to hear him complain. "By god! You two are so immature." Both of us, Ryo and me, had angry looks on our face. I heard my cell phone ring so I said excuse me for a moment and picked it up and I saw Zara roll her eyes. She wasn't too fond of cell phones. "Hello? What? Oh my gosh! We'll be right there!" " Where are we going?" Zara asked me. "My friend's apartment is on fire!"

Yeah, so it turned out my friend had seen a gang pull up to her building from her window. She's on the 8th floor of the building, so they hadn't seen her. One of them had a gasoline can in their hand and another had a box of matches. You could tell they had been drinking; one even had a bottle of sake in their hand. You could guess the rest- they were on their usual gang activities (causing suffering and bad things). My friend that called was this elder Japanese woman I had met once at the supermarket. She was a kind spunky old woman.

We had to leave quickly, but Zara had to force Ryo to come. After we got there, Ryo tried to go off but Zara said "If you don't come with me right now Ryo, the Gods will not be able to save you." And he cockily replied "pfft. Gods aren't real." I was getting really tired of him. "Just put the fire out Zara!" I said loudly. I noticed nobody was really around, so we could freely use our powers. The building wasn't that damaged yet and no one was hurt so we wouldn't have to go in to save anyone. I angrily slapped Ryo and told him to shut up and Zara put out all of the fire with her water-power. "Why am I with you two in the first place? I'm going home." He said then started to walk off. "H-Hey! I'm sorry!" I said and followed him. Zara followed me and asked me why she had to have children. I heard Ryo mutter something, obviously an insult. Zara then said "I just end up killing them in the end. I always forget to tell them that they need me to feed off for the first few weeks." Taking this the wrong way, Ryo winced and said "Ew." We both sighed and Zara said "I mean blood! You idiot…" She hit him upside the head. "Pfft. I'm gone." Ryo said and walked off again. I sadly said Zara's name. Zara was thinking of how mad I was every time she let her children die or run off. Zara sighed and jumped Ryo then drug him home. I followed them back to her castle of a house. I heard Zara say "It's for your own good…not that I care…" Ryo muttered a chain of curse words about Zara. I said her name. "What?" She asked me. "Why doesn't Ryo like me? Why do y'all think I'm crazy?" Zara didn't answer me. "Uhh..." "I hate you both right now." I ignored him. "Z-Zaraaa…." Tears welled up in my eyes. Zara thought to herself 'Wonderful…Tri fell in love with my new child.' I hugged Zara tightly and she hugged me back in a caring way . Ryo said "I'll never understand you two…" "Ryo! Go to bed! Now!" Zara said. I began crying like a little girl.

Sure, I was a little over-emotional, but Zara didn't mind. I thought one of her flaws was being bossy. She thought she was the boss of everyone. If I put on my puppy-dog face, she would stop though. Both of us loved each other deeply, but in a sister way.

"Then let's go to the fair- its dark out now." She said. I smiled. Ryo firmly said "No." I frowned. Zara and he had another argument and Zara drug Ryo out to my car. That resulted in him running away. Zara mumbled "Why do I put up with this…I could always just let him die…" I slapped her upside the head gently. I never liked to use violence with her, but how else is she supposed to learn a lesson? She sighed and grabbed Ryo again. He bit her hand and then ran off again. She then said "Why me?" in an annoyed tone. I offered to go catch him. She said sure. "Do you mind if I use my strength on him if necessary?" She replied no. I ran off to catch him. He saw me and ran faster. I heard him mutter something then he teleported. I stopped and growled angrily. "So everyone just leaves me?" I said to myself angrily.

Vampire's can do something really cool. Zara told me it's called "shadowing". It's basically teleportation. I had forgotten that Ryo could too now. I've never really asked Zara if she could shadow other people. Like if I held onto her and she shadows, would I go along with her?

I ran back home (to Zara's house) and opened the door. I heard Zara and Ryo exchanging curse words at each other. Ryo said "Besides, you're an old lady, so go make friends with other old ladies!" It was painfully obvious they were fighting. "You can't hide from me little child. I am your sire and you are my responsibility until you are old enough to survive on your own." I decided to ignore them since this could go on for a while and began to pet Kitt. "You're a 112 old hag!" "Ryo, I am not that old." "Yes you are! Old hag!" " 112 isn't very old." " Are you kidding me? It's old!" " It's actually fairly young compared to other vampires." Zara said. Zara shoved Ryo into me. "I give up! He's now your responsibility." " H-Hey!" I said. Zara calmly went to her bedroom and began to play on her piano.

Whenever she was stressed or anything she would play her piano. She was playing "Requirement of a Dream" now. She played that a lot. She was really good on the piano, so sometimes I would ask her to play for me.

I began to talk to Ryo. "Um…Ryo…" He looked at me with a questioning look. "Yes?" "I'm not really crazy or anything…and Zara isn't that mean…we're just very unique." I said with him replying "I doubt it." I sighed. "You just don't know us that well…" I then remembered something important. "Oh! That's right! I'll be right back!" I ran into Zara's room. "Zaraaa!" She messed up and stopped playing. "What?" "When I was about to go to sleep yesterday I had a premonition…" I said. "And…?" She said. "Well…we were here and these strange people busted down the door. They had guns and other weapons…" I said quietly. "They tried to attack us…" I added. Zara looked a little zoned out. "Zara?" I said. "Yes?" "Aren't you a little concerned?" I asked her. She replied with "Only a little."

I could remember the premonition perfectly as if it were a movie playing in my head.

_ I was in the living room here and I was talking with Ryo. Zara was in her room playing the piano, filling her gloomy house with a melody. My cat hissed and then I could hear a crack from the door. Zara's ears picked up the sound. The door was breaking down. All of us looked completely caught off guard. After the door finally crashed to the ground. There were men with big guns and weapons. I heard the officer in command say take them dead or alive. I gasped. They had begun shooting…and…and…_

I was bought back into the real world when I heard Ryo said "What's going on? I was asleep." Zara told him to shut up and I continued telling her about it "They were trying to kill or capture us though…" She gave me a smile and said "We'll deal with everything when it happens. Don't worry so much Tri. We can't stop the future." " Yeah…okay…" I said quietly then looked over at Ryo. "What do you think?" "I have no idea." He said. I looked away from them nervously. "Erm…Zara…can vampires die?" I asked her. "Yes. We can." I looked back at her quickly. "How?" I asked her. "We do not die of old age, but we can be killed by another vampire, set on fire, or decapitated." She laughed. "But people don't for much for decapitation anymore." "Oh…"I said quietly. "But not from bullets though, right?" I asked her. "No." She said. I said okay then sighed relieved. "Did you see something?" I was caught off guard. "N-No!" "Don't lie to me Tri." She could see through me so easily sometimes it was as if she could read my mind. "I-I didn't see anything!" I said. "Ha-ha! Look at the time! I have to go!" Then I walked out of the room quickly. Zara frowned and rested her head in her hands. She muttered "What is happening? No one would have a reason to break in here…" I gave in and went back to Zara. "I have a confession! I was lying!" I said. She looked at me as if she were telling me to go on. "Well…the people who broke in kept shooting and then you and Ryo fell to the ground…I was just wondering if you had died…" Ryo looked as if he was thinking. "I knew as much. You're not good at lying Tri." She told me and I blushed.

_They begun shooting and I flinched. Being human, I had immediately gotten shot in the chest. I held my chest and fell to my knees. Zara saw me and immediately ran over to me. I had never seen her like this. She didn't have that cool or calm look to her as she usually did. I heard her shouting my name as she shook me. She looked a little fearful and as if she were about to cry. Ryo had been growling and was prepared to fight the humans. "I-I'll be fine." I said. Zara bit her lip. "I-If you say so… I promise I'll kill those people who dared to shoot!" She said. I tried to get up but she pushed me back down. "Stay." She said. She had another look I'd never seen on her before. She was a little scary. She ran to attack the people but then all of the sudden her and Ryo fell to the ground with bullets through them. I screamed "NO!"_

Ryo muttered that he's good at lying. We both glared at him and Zara told him to shut up. I sighed then said "I'm going back to the living room. Call me if you need me." I said then re-entered the living room.

"Follow me Ryo." Zara said and went down stairs. She went through the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of a thick red liquid and began to warm the blood up. I was sitting on the couch and muttered "Well…sometimes my premonitions can be wrong…maybe no one will come…" I laid down on the couch to rest and closed my eyes. All the sudden, I heard a knock on the door. I sat up and opened my eyes. I walked over to the door and said "Who's there?" I heard a crash downstairs. Zara dropped the glass of blood. I heard her shout at me "TRI! GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" She ran up the stairs and to me quickly. "Hm?" I said. All of the sudden, the door crashed down with a bang and we jumped backwards. My eyes widened and my lips trembled.

The Gun Men were there. "GET THEM! DEAD OR ALIVE!" The commander shouted. "Ryo! Tri! Run!" Zara told us. She began to hold the gunmen back for us to escape. Ryo immediately ran but I couldn't bring myself to move and leave her. "But- I can't leave you!" "Yes you can! I am immortal! I can handle this!" I knew she would make me go one way or another, so I gave in. "Fine…you better be careful…I'll see you later then…" I said then looked at her for a few seconds while trying to dodge the bullets. I gulped then I ran to the emergency escape Zara had in her house. "Aren't I always?" Zara said then looked at her new prey. I met up with Ryo and we continued running. Inside my head I was praying that Zara would be okay.

Something happened that I really wished hadn't. Something I may have been able to change if I were there. Something that would make me indescribably heartbroken and shocked when I figured out. While I was running with Ryo, Zara had gotten captured.

* * *

the funny story is, is that i had started this as an rp over IM. I liked it a lot so I decided to write more on it. I hope you like it, it is the first story i submitted. to see the IM version, go to Zarana Raven's account to see it. It has the same title.

I really hoped you enjoyed this, it was fun to write :)


End file.
